What I Am
by Golden Immortality
Summary: <html><head></head>ONESHOT. Set after Awakened. just a scene between stevie rae and rephaim. please read and review</html>


**A/N:** Hey, everybody! This is my first House of Night story. It's just a one-shot; tell me what you think about it.

Enjoy J

_**Stevie Rae**_

'_Because you have awakened the humanity within you, I will, each night from setting sun to rising sun, gift you with this: the true form you deserve.'_

_Stevie Rae watched as the Goddess of Night, Nyx, threw a glowing power at Rephaim. It shuddered through his body, and, because of their imprint, she knew it caused him pain. He screamed in agony, crumbling to the ground. Stevie Rae wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but she was frozen in place where she stood. Especially when she saw what happened next:_

_Rephaim began to change. His raven head morphed into that of a boy's, the very same one they had seen in the fountain only a few nights ago. The feathers on his body disappeared, allowing to him to have a completely human chest and everywhere else. He was completely gorgeous. Stevie Rae didn't know she was crying until she felt a few tears drip off her face. She was excited that this was happening to him that a laugh also escaped her._

"What are you thinking about?" His voice jarred Stevie Rae back to reality, along with his hand as he caressed her cheek, pushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear.

She looked into Rephaim's beautiful face.The smile that spread across her face was automatic. "I think you already know," Stevie Rae whispered to him, snuggling closer to him. She could feel his warmth through her t-shirt as they lay together on her bed in her room in the depot tunnels.

Rephaim smiled back. "I can't stop thinking about that, either," he admitted, "I'm amazed every time that I'm able to do this," Rephaim leaned down, kissing her lips softly. Stevie Rae slipped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before Rephaim pulled away. "It's almost sunrise," he said, "I'm sure you're tired after everything that has happened."

Before Stevie Rae could say anything, she watched Rephaim get up off the bed and head toward the door. "Wait," she called to him, "Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned around. "It's almost sunrise," Rephaim said it like it was just that simple.

"But aren't you going to stay with me?" Stevie Rae slid off the bed and walked over to him. "I want to fall asleep with you right beside me," she admitted a little shyly.

Rephaim turned slowly around, but didn't meet her eyes. "It's almost sunrise,…and I," He stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

He didn't have to; Stevie Rae understood. "Hey, if this is about what you become when the sun is up," She took his face her hands so that he would meet her gaze, though he was trying not to. "Hey, look at me. It doesn't matter to me. I fell in love with that creature, _you_. It doesn't matter what form you take; I'll always love you."

Rephaim stared at her. She studied his dark eyes, wondering what he was going over in his mind. He slid his hands up along her arms, over her shoulders, and up on her neck, supporting her head. "I'm just afraid….that after seeing me like this, you won't…." he trailed off.

"Shhhh," Stevie Rae placed a finger on her lips, silencing him. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly and passionately. Pulling back just a hair, she breathed, "Don't finished that sentence." She kissed him again.

_**Rephaim**_

Stevie Rae had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. He loved the feeling of holding her in his arms. _I know she wants me to stay here, _Rephaim thought, staring down at her peaceful, sleeping form, _but…I can't._ There was a tingling in his body as he got up from the bed. He tucked the blanket around Stevie Rae and kissed her gently on her cheek.

The tingling was rapidly turning to a burning sensation, and he stopped himself from screaming out in anguish. Rephaim barely managed to stumble to the closet that he had once made a nest. Collapsing inside the closet, he curled himself up to ride out the pain. Rephaim kept his eyes trained on Stevie Rae to help him get through.

A few tense minutes later, Rephaim was pain free, but he knew he was changed. If he could have, he would have wept. Because he knew wasn't a human anymore…..

_**Stevie Rae**_

The sun was setting; she was on the brink of consciousness. Stevie Rae rolled over closer to Rephaim, but something was wrong. She didn't feel him there. She opened her eyes, taking time for them to focus and realized that Rephaim was no where on the bed. Stevie Rae sat up quickly, suddenly afraid that it was too good to be true and it was just a dream. She didn't want it to be. She wanted Rephaim to be human; for them to be together and accepted by her friends.

Throwing the blanket aside, Stevie Rae swung her legs over the side of the bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had blood; just that she was going to need some soon. It was a long day yesterday. Ignoring the burning ache for blood for now, she went in search of Rephaim.

She hadn't gotten that far when she saw a crumpled figure in her closet. Stevie Rae got there in three strides, and dropped down next to Rephaim's body. He was sleeping. She moved so that she could cradle his head in her lap. She knew what had happened.

Even though he had said he'd stay with her while she slept, he hadn't. He didn't want to be near her when he changed into a raven. She knew he didn't want to hurt her if he could help it. Stevie Rae couldn't really be mad at him, not if he truly thought he was protecting her.

Stevie Rae was stroking his long, raven-black hair when his eyes suddenly fluttered and opened. He locked eyes with her. His eyes shone with agony, despair, and shame. "I'm so-," Rephaim began.

"Shh," Stevie Rae soothed, touching his lips with her index finger, "You don't have to say anything."

Rephaim removed her finger, sitting up to face her. "No, I do," he reaffirmed, "I know I said I would stay with you, but I couldn't risk-"

"I understand," Stevie Rae interrupted. She took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, and then, when he kissed her back, a bit harder and more filled with passion. Stevie Rae pulled back, looking him straight in the eye. "Rephaim, I love you."

"I love you, too, Stevie Rae," Rephaim whispered, laying a kiss on her hand and then closing it between both of his.

"I love you, and that means I love you for whatever you: boy, bird, all of it," Stevie Rae said. "I love you for," she placed her hand over his heart, "what you are in here."

This time, it was Rephaim who started the kiss. He folded her up in his arms, pulling her against him as he leaned back on the closet wall. Stevie Rae sighed in contentment at the peace she found in his arms.

It may have just been a closet, but it might've been a palace suite for all they noticed was each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What did you all think? Please review J


End file.
